


Euphoria

by Pepitabread



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepitabread/pseuds/Pepitabread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård gets the courage to finally do what he always wanted.. his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this out of my system before getting back at writing on Asleep. This is basically nothing but porn... sorry.

Vegard jumped as Bård came crashing through the door to his apartment.  
"I'm alive" he screamed, and Vegard wondered if his brother was high.  
"I'm fucking euphoric, Vegard! I almost died, but I didn't, I'm alive, look!" he stripped himself out of his clothes and threw them on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing, Bård?" Vegard looked at him for a second, but then Bård lunged himself at him.

"Something I thought I'd never have the guts to do" he said, before he pinned the older man down on the couch. 

"Bård, what.." 

"Shut up Vegard, you want this just as much as I do, I've seen you looking at me, I've heard you moan my name in the shower."

Vegard blushed like wildfire. 

"I want you so fucking bad, Vegard, I want all of you" Bård growled into his ear. "I wanna see you while you moan my name" 

Vegard looked shell-shocked "I.. you..uhh" 

Bård got on top of Vegard, straddling him. He locked eyes with his brother and hesitated for a moment before deciding that the line was crossed anyway, and he slowly leaned down and kissed the dark haired man.

Vegard's eyes flew open as Bård's lips crashed against his own, and he let out a small yelp as Bård sucked hard on his bottom lip. 

"Mmmmm" Bård purred loudly, and buried his hands in his brother's curls. Vegard closed his eyes when he felt Bård's tongue play around with his own, and for a moment they were weightless, floating on a cloud of thunder and lightening that had their minds and bodies exploding into tiny fragments, only connected by the red fiery touch of their lips.

"Bård?" Vegard broke free from the kiss and stared wide eyed at his little brother. 

"Shh, can't you feel it? We belong together, Vegard" Bård started grinding his hips against Vegard's while kissing along the side of his neck, and the older man's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Oh god Bård" he moaned. "I..wow.."

"Yeah" Bård whispered in Vegard's ear as he continued pushing himself in a circular motion against his brother's body. "Tell me what you like, Vegard, tell me your deepest darkest fantasy" Bård panted as he could feel he was now grinding himself against quite an evident tent in his brother's pants. 

"Uhh.." Vegard breathed "you are, you're my deepest darkest fantasy" 

Bård grinned. The sight below him and his brother's words had him tingling all over. "And you're mine" he said as he moved his hand from Vegard's back down to the hem of his pants and pulled them down to his knees in one swift move. He licked his lips and looked up to meet his brother's gaze. "Fuck, look at you! You're hard! I've dreamt of this so many times. I can't believe this is actually happening. You're hard for me!" Bård could hardly contain himself.   
Vegard blushed slightly, but didn't have time to respond before Bård moved his head down and licked the tip of his cock. 

"Ughh, you even taste good, why do you have to be so fucking perfect?" He took more of his brother's cock in his mouth and sucked and twirled his tongue around the tip. Vegard's hands found their way to Bård's hair and he tried to play with it, but failed as Bård took his whole length into his mouth, cupped his balls and squeezed lightly. 

Vegard let out a deep guttural moan. "Oh fuck Bård, you're so good.. so gooood.." He curled his toes and threw his head back, drowning in the euphoria that was only accentuated and hightened by the fact that it was his brother that was making him feel this way. 

Bård's mouth let go of Vegard's cock and it his stomach with a loud smack. Vegard didn't know what to do with himself, he wanted more, more of Bård, more of his crazy and amazing brother. He had never been more turned on by anything or anyone in his entire life. 

"Tell me, Vegard, what do you think about, when you moan my name in the shower?" Bård leaned further down and sucked one of his balls into his mouth. Vegard could barely breathe. 

"This.." he whimpered" "you.. kissing me, everywhere" 

"Just kissing?" Bård giggled and slid his tongue all the way along Vegard's length and down to his crack, stopping millimetres from his entrance.

Vegard whinced from the unfamiliar, but oh so enticing warm and wet sensation. "No.. more, much more" 

"Go on then, tell me" Bård demanded before letting his tongue slide slowly and repeatedly over Vegard's puckered hole.

Vegard let out a high pitched squeal. "Bård.. ååhhh, fuck… fucking.. I think of you fucking me hard over and over.. on the bed, against the wall, on the floor, on the stage, in public.."

Bård increased the speed, and Vegard nearly screamed. "I want you, Bård! I've wanted you forever. I want you to make me come. I want to make you come"   
He could feel Bård smiling against his skin.

Vegard tried to move himself around and fumbled with his hands in an attempt to give Bård something back, but the younger one got up, grabbed hold of Vegard's hand and guided him into the bedroom. Vegard had a large bed with a mirrored wall across from it, but instead of lying down on the bed, Bård wanted them both standing up by the side of it.

He positioned himself behind his brother, with a full view of their bodies in the mirror. He ran a finger all the way down Vegard's spine before carefully sliding it inside of him. Vegard whimpered loudly as Bård brushed past the good spot, and by this point Bård couldn't help himself anymore. He pulled out his finger and stroked his own furiously aching cock. He guided it towards Vegard's entrance, and although he tried to be gentle, he pushed himself in a little too fast. Vegard cried out, more from surprise than pain, and gasped at the warm and filling feeling.

Bård cried out too, but for entirely different reasons "fuuuckkk Vegard you are so good and tight aaahhh… fuck" He looked at them in the mirror and almost came from the sight alone. "I... am... fucking... my... brother!" he said and looked his own reflection in the eye as he thrust himself deep into Vegard at every word, making the older man moan and fall forward.   
He bent over just a little and pushed his fists down onto the mattress to hold them both up.

Bård's right hand snaked around his body and found it's way to Vegard's erection, and he started palming and stroking it slowly while still pumping in and out of his brother's ass. Both men were making loud and incoherent noises as their steady rhythm were slowly taking them closer and closer to the edge.   
Bård kissed Vegard's neck, and Vegard turned his head to kiss him back. Wet sloppy kisses as neither of them were able to focus. They were entwined completely, lips, lust, hearts and body parts. 

"Oh god!!!" Bård groaned as he could feel his orgasm building up. "Vegard, open your eyes! Look at us Vegard!"   
He did as he was told and tried to meet Bård's eyes in the mirror. Bård caught his gaze, and they started rocking together in a faster, more erratic pace. Vegard's curls were bouncing up and down, complimenting their body movements. 

"Fuuu uUCCKK, you are so good Vegard" he thrusted as he spoke "so warm.. so tight.. so beautiful".. "you're so fucking beautiful!" "I want us to come together, Vegard. Will you come with me?"

Vegard couldn't respond with anything but a loud moan as Bård pushed in deep, and stroked him faster and faster. "Bård..mmhmm.. I'm gonna come Bård, I can't hold back anymore..uuhh" His body started tensing up, and as Bård leant forward and bit his neck, Vegard cried out in pain and pleasure. "Bård!!! fuuucckkk" he screamed as he came, white fluid coating Bård's hand and spilling on to the bed. His orgasm washed over him like nothing he'd ever experienced before, and the contractions made him tighten up even more around Bård, who started shaking before coming deep inside his brother.  
"Vegard, oh my god Vegard.. vegard.." Bård was still shaking as he slowly withdrew himself, legs giving up un him, and they both fell flat down onto the bed. He bent down and licked a droplet of sweat off his big brother's back, savouring the salty taste before he crawled up and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank god for near death experiences, huh?" He said with a wink.

"Yeah.. what happened anyway?" Vegard brushed a wet sticky curl away from his forehead.

Bård looked down. "I was at a fair, and I thought I'd challenge myself by sitting down in one of the kiddy rides, but then it started moving..."


End file.
